


It'll Be Okay

by TiredBisexual



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), McDanno - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Danny's POV, Established Relationship, M/M, Steve's Pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredBisexual/pseuds/TiredBisexual
Summary: Steve & Danny's relationship is going strong. All the team know, Grace & Charlie know. It's time to tell other family members. Will it go well?





	It'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was going to write this AGES ago but I went through a rough time and lost all my motivation.  
>  But I'm back now and hope it was worth the wait.

Steve Mcgarrett doesn't get nervous, with everything he's faced with 5-0 over the years. he doesn't get nervous. Yet telling his sister, his only blood related family he has left. that he's in a serious relationship with a man, a man she knows, it TERRIFIES Steve.

 

He's sitting in his car, at the airport, with his fingers tapping at the wheel and his legs shaking. He can hear Danny's voice in his head **"It'll be okay babe, She's your sister, She'll love you no matter what"** , Steve kept repeating it over and over in his head. Danny was his everything and he had been so patient with Steve, Steve kept putting off telling Mary but when Mary told Steve that her and Joanie were coming to visit, he decided he HAD to tell her. He didn't want to keep Danny a secret, their relationship meant everything to him and Danny didn't deserve that.

Steve heard the announcement that Mary's plane had landed, he braced himself, took a deep breath and got out of the car. He was standing at baggage claim when he saw them, Joanie came running towards him and he scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tight. He opened one of his arms to hug Mary. 

 **"Missed you"** He said, as gave them both a kiss.  Mary smiled up at Steve **"We spoke last night Steve"** Mary chuckled, Steve shrugged his shoulders **"It's not the same though is it?"**

 

When they got back to the Mcgarett house, Joanie ran into the garden to play with Eddie, she had grown so much since he saw her last. He wishes he could convince Mary to move her but he understands why it's painful for her. Mary is standing by the back door, watching her play. **"She's gotten so big"** Steve said. Mary turned and smiled at him.

 **"Come on, tell me what's going on"** Mary looks at Steve in the eyes, she knows her brother. It feels like he's got something to get off his chest. Steve looks at her, confused.

 **" Steve, I know something's going on with you, I know you better than you think. So out with it!!"** Mary demands, she's not going to back down. Steve looks at her face, in this moment she reminds him of Deb and he thinks how much he misses her. Steve steadies himself, taking a deep breath, his hands are shaking a little but he has to tell her.

 **"I've met someone, it's serious and I know this will come as a shock but.."** Steve rambles and now he's panicking and he's making a mess of this, so he takes a deep breath.

Mary looks at her brother and its a shock to her to see her brother, the Navy Seal so vulnerable.  She smiles at him. **"Please tell me you FINALLY realised that you and Danny are madly in love with each other".**

Steve looks at her, mouth wide open in shock. He feels like he can breathe again. He starts laughing, wildly.  Steve nods his head **"I'm gay"** and Mary engulfs him in a tight hug and he can hear her laugh.  She lets him go after what feels like forever, there's nothing else to say after that. They stand there for a while just smiling at each other and carry on watching Joanie having the time of her life with Eddie.

 

Steve feels like he's got a weight off his chest, when he sees Danny walk through his door, he rushes to kiss him and he hugs him tight, he can hear Joanie and Mary giggle behind him. He doesn't care, he's going to kiss his boyfriend in front of everyone and he doesn't care who knows. 

He watches as Danny and Mary play with Joanie in the garden and he thinks to himself that  life couldn't get better than this. He's so in love with Danny, he thinks, well he knows he will never love anyone as much he loves Danny. Danny really is everything to him.

 

A couple of days later, Steve and Danny are over at Danny's, they are helping Grace pack her things for college when Danny decides he needs a break from breaking his heart with every item he packs in a box. Danny's getting a beer out of the fridge when Steve comes behind him  and starts kissing at hid neck. Danny moans a little, Steve knows that this is Danny's weakness.  **"Steve, we can't. They'll be home soon"** Danny moans slightly.

Danny turns around and wraps his arms around Steve's neck and starts kissing him more passionately, Steve chuckles slightly into Danny's mouth. Steve steps back slightly and looks at the sight before him, god he's so in love with this man. **"Thought we should stop Danno?"** , Steve says. 

Danny pouts slightly and Steve thinks about how adorable he is, **"Oh, maybe they'll be stuck in traffic?"** , Danny hopes. Steve smiles at him, he leans in and kisses him, Danny wraps his arms around Steve again. He will never get tired of kissing him, Steve thinks, every time he kisses him.

 **"Surprise!"**. Danny and Steve jump back to see Danny's parents standing in the kitchen, bags dropped on the kitchen floor, mouths slightly open in shock.

 **"Ma, Dad, what.. what are you doing here?"** Danny says, slightly embarrassed by what his parents had just seen but also freaking out because he had not yet told his parents about his relationship with Steve. Danny doesn't even know if his parents know that he's into guys, he just assumed they did because he used to bring his 10th grade boyfriend Sam over his house.

Danny's mother speaks first **" well,  we wanted to spend the weekend with Grace before she heads off to college", "We, uh, should have called first"** , his father said, looking anywhere but Steve & Danny.

Steve looked at Danny, he wanted to hold him, he looked so scared, Steve wishes he could do something to comfort him. **"  I should give you guys some space to talk "** Steve said, as he begun to walk out of the kitchen.

 **"Stay, if Daniel wants you too"** Danny's mother said, Steve looks at his boyfriend and Danny smiles at him and Steve takes that as a sign he wants him to stay. 

They all walked into the living room and sat on the couch, Steve sat  opposite Danny's parents with Danny, with his hands tucked in between his legs. Danny looks at his parents and then back at his boyfriend. **" We started dating about, 5/6 months ago?, it was a hard case and Steve was there , as always"** Danny smiled at Steve. Danny carried on **" I wanted to tell you, I did, I just didn't know how?, I'm happy, really happy and i hope you can be happy for me".**

Danny's parents looked at each other, Steve reached for Danny's hand, there was no way he wouldn't comfort Danny in this moment when he saw his boyfriend's hands shaking. 

 

 **"Oh honey, we are SO happy for you, we don't care that Steve is a man, he know that he loves and will do ANYTHING to protect you, right Steve?", She looks at Steve, questioning him, testing him.**  

Steve smiles, holding Danny's hand even tighter, **" Absolutely, I love him with everything I have. I love Grace & Charlie, like they're my own and I will do EVERYTHING to protect them" **Danny squeezes Steve's hand tighter. **" I  love him too"** Danny says with a big smile on his face.

Danny's mother gets up and hugs them both, she whispers in Danny's ear **" I'm so happy for you Daniel".** Danny stares at his dad, who hadn't said anything since they walked into the living room.  His dad was staring at the floor, Danny's hands were shaking again. Him and his dad were close and now he walked in on his son kissing another man, yeah he can understand what a shock that could be, but after Danny told them about his relationship, and Steve poured his heart out, he should say something.

 

Danny looked at his Dad, **" Dad say something, please"** , he looked into his dad's eyes, pleading with him. His father looked at him and then Steve. **" Do you swear you'll protect and love him?, the kids too?"** , Danny looked at Steve, he was smiling. **"I swear to you Mr Williams. They are everything to me** "

Danny walks over to Steve, shakes his hand and hugs him, then he hugs his son tightly. **"I'm glad you're happy son"**

 **"So how did Rachel react when you told her about you guys?** " asked Clara, Steve and Danny looked at each other, shit. They hadn't told her yet.  Danny really didn't see the point in telling her. 

 **"No, we haven't yet."** Danny shrugged,he looked at Steve.  They hadn't really talked about telling Rachel,  he had hoped Charlie or Grace would tell her and he wouldn't have to tell her himself. 

Clara frowned **"Danny, I think you should, she told you about Stan. I think she deserves the same"** Danny nodded his head, he guessed his mother was right. Danny looked at Steve again, **"I'll tell her when she drops the kids off"** he said.

 

A couple of hours later, there was a knock at the door and there entered Grace & Charlie, they ran to their grandparents then to their uncle Steve, hugs all around. Steve adored those kids, seeing Steve with his kids made Danny so happy. It made me love Steve so much more. He then turned his attention to his ex wife. They had been getting on lately, for the sake of the kids of course. Danny really really hoped that this wouldn't make things worse. Danny walked over to the door and asked Rachel if he could have a word with her.

 

When they stood outside, looking in at the window at their children. Rachel folded her arms and looked at her ex husband, with a puzzling look on her face. Danny gives her a small smile **" Look Rachel, you have a right to know that I'm seeing someone and it's pretty serious"** Danny looked through the window and his eyes were instantly on Steve.

Rachel smiled slightly " **Steve right?, the kids sort of gave it away, mentioning someone, never saying her or she and you keep looking at him so it's not hard to figure out"**

Danny looked at the floor with a wide smile, **"Yeah it's Steve, I should have told you sooner but I'm happy, really happy".** God he wad so whipped for Steve Mcgarrett.

 **"I'm glad you're happy Danny, you deserve it"** , she kissed him on the cheek and walked down the path to her car. He watched her drive away and then  he turned back to look at his parents, his children and his boyfriend, he had a big smile on his face, he had never been this happy.  He walked inside, he kissed his son & daughter on the forehead, he sat down next to his boyfriend.  **" Everything go okay?"** Steve asked. Danny signalled Steve into the kitchen.

Steve followed Danny into the kitchen, with a very confused look on his face. Danny turned around and kissed him with so much passion, that when they broke apart Steve was breathless.  **"Danny, What, what was that for?"** Steve asked.  Danny smiled so so bright at him that Steve went a little weak at the knees. **"I love you Steve, so much"**

Steve kissed him again, **" I love you too Danny, so much"**

Nothing would  ever change that. 


End file.
